


Just Another Day at the Office

by confettimisha



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettimisha/pseuds/confettimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd dreamt of being an astronaut when he was five. At the age of 10, it was a pilot. At the age of 15, it was an artist. At college, he gave up on art and picked up on economics. At the age of 25, Steve Rogers was a Salesman at Fury&Co., one of America's leading book publishers. Which was much more exciting than it sounded. Really. Although, the introduction of a brand new Salesman with sky blue eyes and a killer smile might brighten up his day a little. Not that the usual shenanigans he and his co-workers usually got up to wasn't hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This story has been inspired by my love of the Office, though I'm trying not to base it on any particular episode or anything like that. I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll update as often as I can. If it's been a long time, pester me because I'm more likely to get round to it if there are more responses. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

 

_At The Office Where The Papers Grow She Takes A Break,_  
 _Drinks Another Coffee_  
 _And She Finds It Hard To Stay Awake,_  
  
 _It's Just Another Day._

 

* * *

 

 

**part i - steve** __

 

Steve Rogers sighed as he pulled the front door open, a gust of winter air blowing past him into his house. Another day, another week at the same old job and the same old life. Bringing the door to a shut behind him, he shuffled along the path to his car and briskly lept inside to avoid the biting chill of the mid-November air. As he turned the keys in the ignition, backing out of the drive and began another journey to the office, he forgot the frantic eating, washing and dressing of the earlier hours of the morning and relaxed into the seat.

Life was pretty good for him. He had a well paying job in a nice little suburb of Philadelphia, with nice friends and a nice house. It was all just....nice. His childhood wasn't so nice, he was a poor, scrawny kid living in Brooklyn with his mother and all he owned was a couple of way too big t-shirts and a sketchbook. Being the smallest kid in the entire school, he drew quite a lot of attention to himself from bullies, who buzzed around him his whole journey home from school, meaning he was never without bruises or cuts. His mother learnt not to ask and just clean the cuts, going about her business as usual. That was the everyday routine until he went off to college, studying art and economics. Still the scrawny kid, you met the odd bully who decided to beat you up in one of the emptier corridors or store cupboards, but there were friends then too. A great guy in his economics class called Bruce Banner, who was another victim of bullies until they found out about his crazy anger issues and they were the ones that ended up with bruises all over, and a girl named Peggy in his art class who, let's be honest, was his first real love.

That was when everything changed. All those promises that his mother had made, saying he was just a 'late bloomer' and all that rubbish, wasn't so rubbish after all. Steve ended up being the tallest and broadest of all the graduates in his college, shocking everyone who'd ever seen him before. Bullies stayed much further away from that moment on. Steve graduated with his economics major, and within the next few months found himself working for a small book publishing company in Philadelphia with Bruce. Peggy had left for London to work with her family, and was never heard from again. Life ticked along, all the same old stuff, just another day in the office.

Steve pulled into the car park of their office block, seeing that only a couple of cars had already arrived, Bruce's small, green Nissan and the bright red convertible of his boss, STARK15, otherwise known as Tony Stark. Swinging into his usual space in the corner, he grabbed his backpack and flask of coffee and began walking over to the doors.

It's not that he didn't want to end up working for a book publishing chain in Philadelphia. It wasn't exactly the career path he'd decided on at the age of 7 and dedicated his life to that. Not in the slightest. But when Peggy left and college was over, Steve didn't really have anywhere to go. He was too old to live with his mum, and he couldn't exactly follow Peggy back to London. That was when Bruce told him Fury&Co. was looking for a new Salesman and he took it. The opportunity was there and there was nothing better he could've done at that point. Anyway, it turned out for him that he'd meet some of the greatest people in the world in that little town in Philly.

"Morning Blondie, you look like hell. Rough ride in?" Stark sneered, leaning against the door frame and blocking Steve's entrance to the office. Ah Tony. It wasn't that Steve didn't like him, he did. The guy was a genius, Fury would be nowhere without master Salesman Tony Stark, everyone in the book publishing community knew his name and boy, that was saying something. But the guy had decided that as soon as he started that Steve was his new favourite chewing toy, and not a sex kinda way, in the 'I'm going to terrorise you so much that it's going to make your life a living hell' kind of way. But Steve liked Tony. He did.

"Yeah, I didn't have the greatest of mornings, thanks for asking," Steve said, shuffling past the much smaller man and making his way to his desk. Bruce was sitting at his desk, already rapidly typing away at god knows what. "Morning Bruce," Steve called, receiving nothing but a small nod sort of in his direction in return. Pulling out his chair, Steve sunk down and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar smell of whatever cleaning product it was the cleaners used.

"You both ready to meet the newbies?" Tony said, sitting on Natasha (the receptionist's) desk, and swinging his legs back and forth.

"Who?" Bruce muttered, briefly flitting his eyes at Tony before returning to the screen and tapping away at his keyboard.

"Didn't you get the memo? We've got the temp coming in from tech school today, who's training to work in the web or something, and then a new sales person, what's his name, something weird and sounds like fu-"

"That's quite enough, don't you think?" Pepper, the voice of reason, strode into the office in a clean skirt suit and a mug in her hand. "The temp from Tech School is called Peter Parker I think, and the sales associate is James Barnes, but he requested everyone called him Bucky. A childhood nickname that stuck or something?" She kissed Tony on the head, they'd been dating since the beginning of the year, and walked over to her desk in accounting next to Bruce.

"What are you doing on my desk?" Natasha snapped, striding over to Tony and batting him off with her handbag. "I told you not to do that yesterday and the day before, how many times do you need to be told before it sinks in?"

"Seven, give or take," Tony quipped, daintily leaping off the desk and walking over to his office. "Any important things I need to remember for today Miss Romanov?"

"Just to stay off my desk and that the new guys are coming, Mr Stark. Oh and that Fury wanted to talk to you as soon as you got in but seeing as you got here before I did, I'm sure you already remembered to do that, right?" The office was silent as everyone, even Bruce, turned to look at Stark.

"Ah, one moment please everyone, I just remembered I had a slightly urgent matter to attend to," Tony laughed, before swivelling on his cuban heels and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Morning Rogers, you're looking sharp as usual this morning," Nat said, looking over her desk at him with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "I see you're trying your upmost to impress your new company."

"You know me so well, appearance is the most important thing in my life," Steve replied, glancing over as she smiled at him.

More people began to trickle into the office. Sam WIlson and Clint Barton, two salesmen walked in together, having some kind of debate over something (probably football, which Steve had no interest in whatsoever) and waved at Steve as they strode past, clapping him on the back, Sam taking his seat at the desk in front of Steve. Darcy Lewis strutted in next, filing her nails while simultaneously talking with her latest beau on her mobile, heading through the kitchen to the annex, where her desk was located. Maria Hill was next, with her hair tied back in a perfect bun at the back of her head, nodding politely at Steve as she sat at her desk opposite Clint's. Following her were Carol Danvers, the HR rep, and Jessica Drew, another Saleswoman, best friends (and Tony was certain there was more, though Steve thought that he was hoping more than actually believing) since children. Jess sat at the desk back to back, and smiled briskly at him as she sat down, while Carol followed Darcy to the annex and finally Phil swept through the door, a briefcase in his hand and phone in the other, and swiftly joined Bruce and Pepper in the accounting area of the office.

"Is everyone here?" Tony called, poking his head round the door and quickly scanning the room. "Okay good, I just want to make sure everyone remembered that the new guys were coming today, at around 12, unlike blondie down here who forgot. Pepper, remind me of their names?"

"Bucky Barnes, the new salesman will be sitting opposite Jess in the corner, and Peter Parker, the temp from tech school, is going to sit opposite - wait, where are the Maximoffs?"

"Sorry Tony, we were held up, someone was speeding again," Wanda muttered, walking over to her desk. 

"Hey, I was going at a personally acceptable speed and you know it," Pietro said, speeding in behind her and sitting at his desk next to Jess. "She just doesn't like going quickly."

"I'm pretty sure 45mph is 'too fast' Pietro, the ticket warden certainly agreed with me," Wanda snapped back, "Sorry, Pepper, what were you saying?"

Pepper smiled, an angel of patience as usual (you had to be if you were going to date a man like Tony), "It's okay Wanda, I was just saying that the temp is sitting opposite you, he shouldn't be any trouble, he seems very nice." 

"Great, well now all that's covered, you can get back to your work," Tony said, smiling widely at the end of the sentence and turning back into his office. And so, the work began. 

 

* * *

 

After an extremely uneventful morning, Steve found himself in the break room (just beside the annex), having his lunch with his fellow employees. "How was everyone's weekend?" Jessica asked between mouthfuls of her rocket salad. 

"Well, Pietro and I went to visit our dads in New York," Wanda explained. Her fathers, Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier, were CEO's of a rival book publishing company. They had initially worked there but had decided to move companies, something about the whole family being together was too hard. "As usual, it was rather awkward. They're having bad sales at the moment-"

"And we were trying not to rub it in too much, that we're doing so well," Pietro laughed, earning a glare and a smack in the arm from Wanda. 

"What did you do, Jess?" 

"Not much really, Carol dragged me to an aircraft museum-"

"Which was incredibly interesting, don't lie, you enjoyed it!" Carol interrupted, bursting through the door from the annex and sitting between Jess and Clint. 

Jess scoffed, "I enjoyed the brownie you bought me at the end. The rest wasn't so great." Carol glared at her before asking Darcy what she'd done over the weekend, earning a collective groan from the rest of the office. Once you asked Darcy a question, she could keep talking forever. 

"Well, on Saturday, I met up with some old college friends of mine and we went shopping. Nothing good really, although there was one incredibly nice navy dress I bought from, oh where was it again? Erm-"

"That's alright Darcy, we've heard enough. Iwent to visit my mum out in Trenton. God, I hate family reunions," Clint moaned. Steve laughed in return, he knew that feeling all too well. 

"Hey, don't complain," Natasha snapped, "At least you can  _drive_ and see your family, some of us have to fly all the way to Moskovsky, Вы невежественны идиот!"

"Who's an ignorant idiot?" A voice came from the doorway, and Steve, along with everyone else in the breakroom, turned to look. And woah. Steve had never seen someone so, so incredible in his life. This must've been Bucky. A shining smile and warm eyes, he stood in the doorway with a bag slung over his shoulder and a mop of brown hair on his head. 

"You speak Russian, новичок?" Natasha replied, a look of intrigue in her eyes. 

"Studied it at college, yes. I speak Russian, Romanian, French, Italian and English, evidently," he said, strolling into the room and sitting opposite Steve. "Hi everyone, my name is Bucky." A chorus of hello's sounded round the room, but Steve was breathless at the sight of the new sales rep. 

He'd never really thought about his sexuality before. Sure, he'd been in love with Peggy, but before then, he remembered having silly crushes on both genders. It was never an issue for him, or his family, who he loved. As long as they loved him in return, his mother was happy. 

"What an entrance," Clint laughed, snapping Steve back to reality and swinging his chair forward, shaking Bucky's hand while introducing himself. "I, am Clint and am obviously the coolest man in this office. The twins over there, that's Wanda and Pietro. Give 'em a wave, they won't bite. Probably. Now these two, they may in fact bite. This is Jessica Drew, who you'll be sitting opposite, lucky you. OUCH! There's no need for violence," Clint said, retracting his hand away from Jess. "Next to her is Carol Danvers. Luckily for you, and all of us, she sits in the annex so you're far away from her. OUCH! Okay, okay fine. This is Hill, who I have to sit opposite, lucky me. OUCH!!! Okay I'm done now. That's Darcy, don't ever ask her a question about fashion. Or Glee. Or anything. Just don't do it. On the table over there is the accounting team! Bruce and Phil, and usually Pepper but she'll be having lunch with the bossman who I presume you've already had the pleasure of meeting. Their dating, have been for almost a year, and it's a good thing too. Since that happened, Pepper's had him on a much shorter leash, and I'm not talking about the bedroom. OUCH!! Will you stop hitting me please?  This flower of joy, is Natasha, our receptionist. She looks like an angel but she's the devil in disguise as our king Elvis once sang about. Yes, that song was about Natasha. The key to her heart is good food and snarky comebacks, which is why she loves me so much."

"Oh please, the only thing you've ever cooked for me is salmonella," Natasha said, not looking up from her magazine as she flicked through it.

"Ah, we all love you Nat, so very very much. And finally, this is Steve." Steve's whole world went silent as Bucky's eyes met with his, the soft glimmer in his eyes from the dim office lighting, the way his smile gleamed with happiness and his eyebrows were quirked upwards in a concerned angle. "Yo Steve, we all know you can talk. Say hello?" 

"Right, sorry. Yeah, I'm Steve," he reached over, everything slowing as their hands came together and shook, sweat immediately coming to the surface of his palm, causing him to draw his hand back and wipe it on his tie, laughing. "I've just got to go, and get some, yeah, one minute." 

Leaping up from his seat, he burst out the door, speeding through the kitchen and into the men's bathroom, fully aware of the whispers behind his back. Wow, nicely done, idiot. The new guy arrives with his sky blue eyes and perfect smile and you muck up your first conversation. Steve ran some ice cold water, splashing it onto his face. Due to his slight lack of social interaction as a child, he'd never really developed great social skills. It was hard, a tiny guy with a big heart and lots of feelings with no one to talk to. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for, well I don't really know who I'm looking for," Steve turned to the door to see a skinny kid with huge glasses, brown hair and a skateboard under his arm, who couldn't have been more than 23 at a push. 

"Right, you must be Peter. I'm Steve, I work in sales. Everyone's in the break room right now, and Tony, well I don't know where he is. Probably out having lunch somewhere. Come with me, I'll introduce you to everyone," Steve replied, turning off the tap and leading the kid into the break room. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's okay, I get that a lot. I turned 25 in August. Everyone says it's the way I style my hair," 

"Well, the skateboard doesn't help," Steve said, the two of them laughing before entering the break room. "Hey everyone listen up! This is Peter, Peter this is everyone." 

"Hi, everyone?" Peter said, scanning the room. Another chorus of hellos echoed through the room, before people began returning to their conversations. 

"Don't worry, you'll get to know them all over the next couple of days," Steve said, turning to the kid and smiling kindly. He hated to be one of those patronising, nostalgic old grandpas with the 'you remind me of a younger version of myself' but he really did. Scrawny, and evidently nerdy, but he seemed nice enough. "Come with me, I'll show you your desk." 

 


End file.
